Life And Death
by DarkOuters7
Summary: Setsuna's thoughts on guarding the Gates of Time and on love and friendship. An enemy appearing helps her tell her feelings to the Queen and King.


Life and Death  
By: DarkOuters7  
E-mail: darkouters7@yahoo.com  
  
I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to the creator of Sailormoon. This is my first fanfic, and I hope you all enjoy it. This is mainly all Pluto, but all the other senshi are mentioned also. If your not a Pluto fan, then don't expect to like this. But read it anyway, you might, I don't know. I also couldn't think of a good title. I don't even think this title goes with the story. O well. Like it? Hate it? Think its the worst/best fanfic you ever read? E-mail all comments and complaints to DarkOuters7@yahoo.com.   
************************************************************************************************  
Princess Pluto slowly made her entrance through the Grand Hallway into the Crystal Palace. She had been relieved of her duties for one night to attend the Sparkle Ball - one of the biggest events of the year. She pushed a strand of her blackish-green hair back and made her entrance into the ballroom.  
Right away she heard a sweet innocent voice call out her name. "Setsuna, Setsuna! You're here!" Chibi-usa exclaimed with delight. "Puu, I'm so glad you could make it!"  
"Hello Small Lady," Setsuna greeted her.   
"Puu, guess what guess what! Mommy and Daddy are going to dance soon. They look so happy when they dance. I hope I find someone I love that much when I grow up."  
"I'm sure a beautiful girl like you will," Setsuna said, trying not to show the slight flickers of depression in her eyes. I will never find someone I love. Never. I am a cursed senshi, a body full of nothing.   
"Puu, what's wrong?" Chibi-Usa asked, seeing the sadness Setsuna was trying to hide.  
"Oh, nothing at all...Look, there's Hotaru-chan, let's go say hi to her," Setsuna said trying to change the subject.   
"Ok," Chibi-usa replied, forgeting Setsuna at the mention of her dear friend Hotaru. Setsuna watched as the hyper girl ran to her friend and hugged her. Friendship, something else I will never have. I am doomed to be lonely. She tried to push these thoughts aside as she walked towards Hotaru. Her black dress trailed on the ground. She had made it herself, having so much spare time guarding the Gates of Time. I control time, and therefore I have all the time in the world, yet nothing to do in that time.   
"Hi, Setsuna-chan," Hotaru greeted her.   
"Hello, Hotaru-chan. You look terrific in that gown. The purple matches your eyes."  
" All thanks to you Setsuna. You are great at sewing...thanks for the dress."  
"Hotaru, Hotaru, look at the deserts! Let's go get some! Come on!" Chibi-usa demanded.   
Hotaru followed the eager child and they went to look at the deserts. Setsuna decided to go see what the other senshi were up to.   
She first came upon Ami and saw she was deeply engaged in conversation with a short, portly man. They were talking about the history of novels. She decided not to bother them. Next she came upon Princess Venus, Mars, and Jupiter. They were fighting over whose dress was made of better material.   
"Mine is made of pure silk!" Mars exclaimed.   
"Well mine is a beautiful green velvet!" Jupiter stated.  
"Mine is prettier because it's silk and velvet so hah!" Venus pointed out.   
Setsuna saw that they were busy and she decided to move on.   
She spotted Princess Neptune, Michiru, and Princess Uranus, Haruka, standing in a corner looking at eachother lovingly. Yet another example of the love I will never have. She attempted to push the thoughts aside. As she came closer she noticed that Michiru was wearing an elegant gown made of crystals and silk. It had thin straps that criscrossed behind her. A long slit went up to her thigh, and a shorter skirt could be seen under that slit. Haruka was wearing a charming black tuxedo with a yellow rose coming out of the pocket.   
"Hi, Setsuna," Haruka greeted her.  
"Hi Haruka, Michiru" Setsuna greeted back.  
"You dress is so darling, " Michiru commented.  
"Thank you, I made it myself." Setsuna replied.  
"You did! I must ask you to design my dress for the next ball!" Michiru replied with excitement.   
I guess that's all I'm good for...guarding the Gates of Time and making dresses. No! I must push the bad thoughts aside and have a good time. It might be to only chance I have for a good time this year.  
"Well, we better head up to the main part of the room. I hear the dance is going to start soon." Haruka stated.   
They all headed toward the dancing part of the room. Once up there Setsuna caught a glimpse of Neo-Queen Serenity. She looked absolutely ravishing in her white dress. The crown on top of her head sparkled with light that gave off pure goodness. King Endymion appeared behind her looking extraordinarily handsome. His black hair shined with brilliance...his face was full of excellence. His face- it was his face that had drawn her to him. It was that handsome look in which was sweetness and kindness. How she had envied Serenity all these years..how she had longed for him to be hers to have. It would never happen. They were destined to be. She was destined to be lonely all her life. Her life which never seemed to end. She had to admit, there were times when she thought about ending it. Then there were times when she tried to end it. She was always interuppted...either a fight had started, or she was needed in the palace, or she was just walked in upon. She could never do it. She longed to die. She would gather up her courage...maybe soon she would try again.  
"Good evening everyone." The sweet voice filled the room and interuppted her thoughts. She glanced up to see the Queen giving a speech.   
" I am glad you all could make it to the ball. Endymion and I will now dance together," the Queen announced.   
The music began and and the King and Queen elegantly staring waltzing around the ballroom. Setsuna looked at them, into their eyes, and she could see the love that was passing through. It was not invisible, and for Setsuna who had been observing more than doing her whole life, she could easily distinguish it. It was depressing just to see it. She wanted that love so bad, she needed that love to help her hold onto life, yet she didn't have it. She sighed and watched them dance for a couple more minutes. The song ending slowly , and when the last few notes were played, the couple were still in eachother's arms, still gazing lovingly into eachothers eyes.   
Her face reddening, Neo-Queen Serenity realized that the music was over, and she curtsied to the crowd and started to speak. "I'm glad you all made it. The ball is coming to a close now. Thank you for coming"  
"Yes, and goodnight," Endymion said. Hearing his voice brought a spark into Setsuna's eyes. I wish that voice could be whispering sweet nothings into my ear everynight. But that is just a dream. Setsuna's eyes filled with unshed tears but she quickly willed them back. She starting looking for her friends to wish them goodnight. Then she would leave and go back to her lonely house.  
"Goodnight Small Lady and Hotaru," she said as she saw them.   
"Goodnight Setsuna-chan," they answered. They would never know the horrible life she lead. They were young and innocent, their whole lives ahead of them. They would never know what it is like to be lonely like me. I'm thankful for that. I wouldn't want them to experience the pain that I know.   
She saw Haruka and Michiru and she walked towards them. "Goodnight you two," she said.   
"Goodnight Setsuna-chan," they answered simultaniously. She could the fatigue in their eyes. she decided to say no more and just leave.   
As she was walking down the Grand Hall, she spotted Serenity and Endymion looking into eachothers eyes. The love that passed was too much. The tears started running down her face. She ran as fast as she could, hoping no one noticed her. She needed to go home. She needed to go to her house and wallow in self-pity. The only pity she got. No one knew her problems. She reached her house and she flopped onto her bed, sobbing like there was no tomorrow. But she knew there was a tomorrow. There was always a tomorrow. She could not escape.   
As the tears subsided, the thoughts came flooding in. The thoughts that haunted her every day and night. She was constantly thinking about her pitiful life. She sighed and let the thoughts come, she couldn't stop them anymore.   
I hate her! I hate that Neo-Queen Serenity and her mother Queen Selenity. I had barely started living when Queen Selenity presented me with my duties as Guardian of Time. My job had drained all life from me. I hate her. Can't she see how awful life must be for me? Can't she realize that spending day and night alone is painful and lonely? Or maybe she does see. Maybe she does realize it. Maybe she is just trying not to see it. I'm the only one who can do this job. She has to be extra kind to me. HAH! Yeah, right. She sure is kind. I'm only invited to 2 or 3 of the 100's of balls they hold. " You must not leave the gates" she says. I wonder what she would think if she had to hold my job for only a month! I've been in this job for thousands of years. No break. I've not experienced real love. I've not made any really good friends. Sure the senshi are my friends. Or supposedly they are, but come on! The inner senshi always keep to themselves, it's like they want nothing to do with us outers. Chibi-usa is my friend, but if she ever had to decide between Hotaru and I, it would be Hotaru. Same with Hotaru, she would pick Chibi-usa instead of me. Not that I blame them. Who would want to be best friends with a cold-hearted bitch? Haruka and Michiru, well they mean well, but they are so engulfed with their own love and friendship, they don't notice me. But out of all the scouts, they are probably the ones I am closest to. They are the only people who understand me. Yet, not all of me. They know I get lonely, but they dont' know how lonely I get. I have no real friends. My life is worthless. For myself it is worthless. The senshi, they treat me kindly because I'm the one who is sacrificing my life to guard the gates. I am the only one with the blood of Chronos. But they don't realize I'm sacrificing my life. They only think that I have a job that is full of honor. They are kind and they show respect for me because of that. But my problems are even worse. I love the only one I should not. King Endymion. Ever since that day in the days of the Silver Millenium when I met him at a ball, I fell in love. But it was not meant to be, I could see the love that passed between Princess Serenity's and his eyes when they had their first dance. And then I knew. I was already a loner then. I seemed like a cold heartless bitch who didn't give a damn about anyone. I seemed anti-social. I seemed like I thought I was the best. I had all the power in the world. I had all the knowledge of the world. I didn't try to act like that. They were making judgements without really knowing me. There I was sitting all by myself watching the lovers dance when he walked up to me. Endymion. My heart started racing and my palms were getting all sweaty. He had just finished dancing with Queen Selenity and he looked wiped out.   
"It's been a fun ball," he stated. I just sat there speechless. His voice had paralazed me. I had stopped functioning. I was taken aback with his handsomeness. He was absolutely gorgeous.   
"Y-yes it has. I m-mean y-ya. F-fun." I stuttered.  
"Yes, well, um, I better be going." and he was off. My only chance with him. I had ruined it! I had to be all sweaty and stuttering and shy! He was gone. He would never return. I knew that he would never be mine that night, and I have given up hope. but his voice still paralazes me, his face makes my heart beat faster. And I hurt because he will never be mine.   
Setsuna drifted off to sleep now, all these thoughts haunting her. Thousands of years had gone by, yet she still had a hope, a very tiny hope, yet still a hope, a hope for a better tomorrow.   
***************************************************************************************  
  
She woke up at the break of dawn and looked at her disgusting reflection in the mirror. Her dress was all wrinkled and her hair in a messy tangle of knots. Her eyes were dull in color. She washed her face, brushed her hair, and prepared to transform. She had to be transformed in order to guard the gates of time.   
"Pluto Planet Power, Make up!" she yelled. She was surrounded by sounds and voices of the pasts and futures and then she was done. Her outfit was black...the color of loneliness. Her Garnet Orb was in her hand, and she was all set. She started out for the gates of time when she heard a voice say, " Setsuna-chan. I need to have a word with you." She could not mistake that voice. It was Endymion. She turned around slowly, showing no emotion, as years of solitude had taught her to do.   
"Yes, your highness?" she asked, bowing down low.  
"You may rise, Pluto. I've come to talk to you about last night. Why were you running in tears? We were so worried but we didn't want to disturb you."  
"Oh, your highness, it was nothing. Nothing at all. I was just tired and I just ran home. I desperatly wanted to get some sleep." she replied. Oh, no. That was so rude of me. Oh, well. Everyone knows me as a cold heart-less bitch and thats how I'm expected to act.   
"Really," he replied with doubt, "I thought it was something more. Well then, I see you are off to the Gates. Good day." and with that he turned around to leave.  
"Wait," Setsuna called, she wanted to break down. To explain all her miseries. To declare her love. To spill her life. She wanted so to run into his arms, but she could not say it. "Good-day to you too," she said.   
She watched as he nodded and walked away. Her eyes filled to the brim with tears. but she wold hold them back, as always. Only at night would she let go and cry. The night was her saviour. The only time she could be. Damn me and my fucked up life. Why couldn't I have told him about my miserable life? He would understand and then he would tell that bitch Serenity to relieve me of my job. He would see how horrible she has been to me and he will break up with her. He will fall in love with me and we will live happly ever after. Don't I wish!?  
She reached the Gates of Time and took her position. Another long day it was going to be. She could feel it. Chibi-usa had lessons today so she couldn't visit. The senshi were guarding the palace most of the day, and very rarely would the outer senshi give up their break time to visit her. It was even more rare for the inners. And Neo-Queen Serenity, it would be a miracle if she came to visit for pleasure and not for business. She sighed and waited. Waited for the day to end.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
She slumped into bed. It had been another lonely day. She remembered how she used to have to sleep infront of the gates at night. That had been horrible. They gates were open 24/7 back then and she had to track the passages. Then, several hundred years ago, Neo-Queen Serenity thought it was inhumane to make me sleep there too. She cast a binding to close the gates at night. Only forces which had power greater than the ginizishou could pass. She sighed, and closed her eyes, knowing that another lonely day would be awaitng her tomorrow.  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
She opened her eyes and yawned. It was time to get up. She got all set and once again like she had done for thousands of years, made her way to the Gates of Time. It was midday when she saw Neo-Queen Serenity walking towards her. She looked worried and Setsuna sensed danger.   
"Setsuna, you must come to the palace at once. We need all the senshi! A horrible power has come through the gates of time. It must have been at night. It is extremely hpowerful. Come! Hurry!"  
Setsuna had no time to reply. She followed the Queen to the palace. Parts of it were burned down and she watched in horror as a man fired at the senshi. He had green hair and was wearing a firey red suit. His cloak was black like they sky with no moon. On his forehead there was a black upside-down rainbow-shaped figure. He blasted red fireballs at the senshi. They ducked out of the way but Mercury was too late. The blast hit her in the chest and a terrible scream of pain and anguish burst from her. Her body glowed red and then exploded turning into blue dust.   
"Mercury!" Jupiter screamed, " You evil thing! What do you want? You have killed my friend! I will destroy you!"   
Pluto watched in horror as Jupiter was struck with a blast and exploded into green dust.   
"Pluto, don't fight. Stand back here for reinforcement. We can't lose you. The Gates will need to be guarded," the queen stated.  
Setsuna tried to protest but the Queen walked away. Pluto knew that she was getting ready if the need to use the ginishizshou arrived. Pluto once again directed her attention to the battlefield and saw that Mars and Venus had been destroyed also. Haruka had gotten out her Space Sword and was charging forward when she was blasted. The blast didn't hit her straight on, so she wasn't destroyed right away, but she was knocked down. "Haruka!" Neptune screamed as she ran to her lover. She picked Uranus up and held her in her arms. "No, Haruka! Don't leave me! I love you! Haruka!" and she started sobbing. The man with the green hair grinned evily as he blasted the two of them. Neptune did not scream. She only stated camly "Haruka, I love you, we will die together." Uranus regained conciousness for the few remaining seconds they had and she replied ," I love you my dear Neptune, we will die in eachothers arms." and they exploded into yellow and aqua-marine dust.   
"No! Michiru-mama! Haruka-papa! Don't die!" Saturn screamed. It hurt Pluto to see a child that young to experience such a loss. "I will avenge them! Invited by a new danger, I am Sailor Saturn, and I will destroy you! Silent Gla..." she was cut off by a blast which hit her before she knew what was happening. "I'm coming..." she whispered and then she exploded into purple dust.   
They man spoke for the first time, " I have arrived Queen Serenity. I have killed your senshi, and now I will destroy you!" His harsh voice boomed.  
He has obviously forgotten about the Senshi of time. No one ever remembers me, but now is not the time for this! I must go out and fight at the best oppurtunity.  
"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Endymion asked.  
"It doesn't matter who I am. I'm doing this because I want the universe. I should start off by added the powers of the ginisishzhou to my powers. So my dear Queen, hand over the crystal!"  
"Never! I will never surrender to you!" she replied trying to act brave but Setsuna could see that she was in a state of panic. Her friends were gone. Setsuna didn't count. She was reinforcement.   
"Then what would you think," the man replied," if I took your darling away?" and as he said this, Endymion was struck by a black light which made him disapeer.  
"Where did you take him?" Serenity was showing the panic now.  
"Oh, he's safe, now would you like him back? If so, give me the crystal!"  
"Take me to him!" she cried.   
"As you wish," he replied, and as he said this, the place was swept in a black light. Setsuna happened to be in range of this light and she was taken to the place.  
It was in a cave, and it was dark and murky. The drip drip sounds of water were bothersome and there was no light. How am I supposed to see? she thought, as if on cue, lights turned on. She looked at her surroundings, luckily she was hidden behind a rock. It was chilly, and she shivered. Then she felt someone's breath on her hair. She was sensitive to things like that. She turned around and the man was standing there, the wacky insane gringoing from ear to ear.   
"Well, well, well. Let's see. Pluto! And how did you get here? Didn't I destroy along with your pathetic friends?"  
"They are not pathetic. No. You had forgotten about me. Now you must feel the wrath of Pluto! I call upon the powers of Chronos...Oh, Chronos hear your child cry for help, lend me your powers, pluto, my planet, i also summon you help, lend me..."  
"Shut-up bitch. I have no time for your crap. I could destroy you in a blink of an eye. But i'm going to have fun first. Since you decided to visit me...why don't you help my decide soemthing. follow me..." he grabbed her arm and dragged her to a circular shaped part of the cave. She kept trying to kick and hurt him in anyway possible but he kept avoiding it.   
She looked around and she saw Serenity and Endymion tied to chairs.   
"What are you doing? You're insane! What do you want with them?" Pluto asked.  
"I want the crystal. But, you see, they need to hand it to me. But only one of them. I can't decide which one to kill. So, my dear, you get to make the desicion. The one that stays alive will live as my servant, and you my pretty can be my servant to. The one that dies will hand me the crystal and when the crystal enters my hand, their life energy will be sucked away and they will become nothing. So, decide. I don't have all eternity."  
What the hell am I going to do? I must choose between the one I am sworn to protect, and the one that I love. It's all that bitch's fault. Why couldn't she have let me fight? Then I could've diead along with the others. I can't decide. I must come up with a plan. Yes, I know what I must do.   
"So, have you decided?" the man asked.   
Pluto did not answer, she looked deep in thought but she was working her plan right now.   
Garnet Orb, I call upon the powers of Pluto, coem help your servant in her time of need, give me all your strength. I call upon Chronos, I need your powers, help your daughter in her time of need. Give me the power...collect it in the Garnet Orb. She raised the Orb and felt the power flow through.   
"What the hell are you doing?" the man asked.  
"UNLEASH THE POWERS, GARNET ORB, DESTROY THIS MAN, RESTORE ALL" she pointed her orb directly at the man and felt the power surge through her.   
"NO!" the man replied and he trew back his power. The battle went on, Pluto's power pushing against the man's evil power. She pushed with all her might and mind and at the last minute, when the man was overpowering her, she caught a glimpse of endymion. his eyes full of hope, and that last ounce of strengh, it was for him. Her power broke through the man's barrier and destroyed him. And then she fell into a black oblivion, one she had wished for most of her life.  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
Her eyelids fluttered open to see Serenity and Endymion staring down at her. She was in the palace, and she knew she was coming to the end of her life.   
"Thank you for saving us, please don't die, hold on to your strength, i know you can do it," Serenity said.  
"It's time for my passing. I have done my time here. " Her strength started leaving her. She felt the presence of death nearby.  
"We will honor you greatly. We will fulfill any last requests you have. I will personally do you a favor." Endymion said.  
"Please, shut down the gates of time. In my thousands of years of life, never have i experienced a friendship. Never have I sweetly kissed someone whom I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Never have I been loved by another. All this was because I guarded the gates of time. I was cursed to never love. No one remembered me... it was like I never existed. How many birthdays have i celebrated alone? How many balls have i missed out on? I have been a nothing my whole life. Now i'm glad to leave. My dear Endymion, i must tell you something, I...love...you..." slowly she started falling again...it was time..  
Endymin looked shocked, and as he saw her breath her final breaths, he kissed her on the lips, and then she took her final breath.  
Setsuna felt his lips on hers and knew that she could leave peacefully. She sighed and fell into a black oblivion.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
Liked it? Hated it? send all your rants and raves to DarkOuters7@yahoo.com.   



End file.
